The invention relates to a frame stand for a device cabinet provided with panels and serving in the installation of component carriers of industrial electronics.
The frame stand according to the present invention is used in device cabinets for receiving electrical, electronic and optoelectronic components in connection with the establishment and operation of local networks in which high cable densities are required and large-diameter cables are used.
There exist frame stands of device cabinets for industrial electronics in which component carriers are disposed, together with a wiring field, the peripheral connector field, the fans and other accessories. Such frame stands have a floor and a cover in the shape of twist-resistant, horizontal frames which comprise four beams that are connected to one another by four vertical posts. The components are secured between the posts. To create the closed device cabinet, panels in the form of side walls, a rear wall, floor plate and cover plate and a door are secured directly to all sides of the frame stand. Because only a few lines are required for external cabling of the installed electrical and electronic components, it is not difficult to thread the relatively thin cable strands into the housing and guide them inwardly through small openings or special leadthroughs.
Conventional frame stands are not suitable for device cabinets when large quantities of cable must be laid and distributed, and the cable is of a larger diameter and therefore less flexible. Local networks require free access for many cables of varying thickness into the installation region of the electrical and electronic components, as well as the distribution plates (patch fields) in the device cabinet. Stiff cables cannot be threaded into device cabinets constructed with known frame stands and laid in their interior. This is where the invention comes in.